Lovers secrets
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Some time alone means time together, what could two teens possibly do if they are alone.. (Note: this is a side story to CHILDREN'S SECRETS)


**ok.. This is not a children's story.. And please dont complain if you stubble on this accidently... Um... enjoy.. I guess.. -/-**

**bleach belongs to kubo tite... **

* * *

Sogyo leads her into an extravagant spare room. It was decorated in royal blue and gold. The bed was a four poster, with vintage curtains hanging from the ceiling to hide the bed and occupants of it loosely. There were old fashioned armchairs in the corner as well as a cupboard.  
Sogyo leads her to the cupboard and shows her the contents. There were old fashioned clothing, as well as modern ones. "You can change if you like. I'll give you a moment." He leaves the room quietly then, to give her some privacy.  
Yuzu blushes and looks around before looking for something to sleep in. She chose and older styled nightie that was sleeveless and fell to just above her knees. It was comfortable and suited her. She then discovers a bathroom, connected to the bedroom, so she went in for a quick shower.  
Sogyo knocks before entering the room in soul form. His gigai was getting too uncomfortable for his liking. Yuzu returns from the bathroom, slightly surprised to see him in soul form. "You changed too?" He nods but doesn't explain why, leading her on. "Why?" He looks thoughtful. "We were having trouble with our gigai." Sogyo sits on the bed cross legged, and Yuzu sits down in front of him. "Trouble?" He nods. "Gigai are simply fake bodies, like a puppet we use so that humans can see us, but they don't always treat the residing soul well." He frowns and Yuzu looks understanding.  
"Do you feel better now?" He nods with a smile. "Yup." Yuzu smiles back and leans forward to kiss him lightly. "I'm glad." He kisses back gently and looks at her. "Are you comfortable?" She nods. "Yeah." Sogyo looks relieved. "That's good." Yuzu sits up and shuffles over to hug him. "Should we get some rest?" Sogyo nods and hugs her back. Yuzu sighs happily before reaching over and closing the curtain around the bed, hiding them.  
Yuzu suddenly felt very aware of Sogyo next to her, causing her to sport a blush. He either politely ignored, it or didn't let it show that he saw it, as he innocently lay down. She takes a breath before cuddling to his side.  
Sogyo put his arms around her and holds her gently, but Yuzu was too awake to fall asleep. So she slowly traces the embroidered patterns on his robes. Sogyo gently lifts her chin to his to kiss her again, holding the kiss gently. Yuzu was instantly lost in his kiss and something she'd never felt before awakens inside her. Without really knowing it, she realised she wanted him like never before.  
Sogyo, of course, was not as innocent as his actions portrayed either. He breaks the kiss gently, but the disappointment was plain in Yuzu's features. He smiles gently. "Are you okay, Yuzu-san?" She nods quickly, hiding her face in his robes, and he chuckles, kissing her head.

It was little bit awkward after that until Yuzu bites her lip and looks at him, before deciding against her thoughts and continuing to trace the embroidery in his robes. The movement tickled him but he didn't complain. Yuzu then sighs and looks at him again.  
"When are you going home again?" Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Tomorrow, or the day after." She instantly looks disappointed again and he sits up a little. "We are sorry..." She also sits up, looking guilty. "No, no, don't be, it's your job so it's not your fault."  
Sogyo smiles a little. "It is, but-" He was suddenly silenced by a kiss, a forceful yet gentle and loving kiss. He melted instantly and before Yuzu could help herself, she put an arm around his neck, moving herself closer. Sogyo was caught again by surprise, when she suddenly pulls away blushing, embarrassed and guilty. "I'm sorry, I…"  
Sogyo shakes his head. "No... It's okay. We... You just caught us off guard." She bites her lip in the now very awkward air. Sogyo looks at her for a moment, unsure. "Should we go home?" She shakes her head. "I want to be with you." Sogyo nods. "Okay, we want to stay as well." Yuzu nods and then lay down.  
Yuzu sighs hesitantly. "Maybe I shouldn't stay human..." Sogyo bites his lip. "Why's that?' She hides her blushing face. "Because humans have too many emotions." He looks surprised, and then smiles. "That doesn't change. It's your control that does." She looks unsurely at him, still blushing. "Huh?"  
Sogyo blushes. "We learn to control our emotions… To deem them unnecessary." Though admittedly he was feeling very 'human' at this moment. Yuzu looks uncertain, and slightly hurt. "Unnecessary..." He nods, and bites his lip with a blush. "But even the best fail, occasionally."

Yuzu looks confused until he leans down to kiss her again, silencing her before she could speak. She melts and kisses back passionately. When Sogyo broke the kiss she had to catch her breath, blushing deep red. She now realised how he felt.  
Yuzu sat up and this time initiates the kiss, her body craving his. He returned her passion, wrapping an eager arm around her waist, and pulling her close. She gasps excitedly, but found herself slightly stumped, not sure how she should or could undress him.  
Sogyo smiles playfully, and his other hand first unclips the chain holding his cloak on. The cloak seemed to fade as soon as it wasn't touching his form. Sogyo turns his attention back to the girl, smiling innocently though in an obviously playful manner. "You should have fun figuring out the rest."  
She wasn't given more than a second to react, before he sweeps her off her feet again with another passionate kiss. She moves into his kiss with a moan, pressing her lips hard against his, wanting to feel more of him. Desire blooms in both of them as the kiss deepens. Sogyo breaks the kiss briefly to look in her eyes. His eyes lidded as he comprehends the look in her eyes, full of trust and longing for him.  
Sogyo locks his lips with hers again in a renewed passion. His hand runs down her side, to the hem of her nightie, which was hitched up to her thighs from their movement. His hand roams over her waist and thighs under the clothes, as Sogyo started tenderly sucking on her lower lip. Yuzu whimpers, getting aroused from her partner's actions. Slowly, gently, Sogyo moves his lips to hers, and ever so slightly nudges her lips with his tongue. Hesitantly, Yuzu parts her lips for him, allowing his tongue to explore inside her. Yuzu's tongue soon joins his, tentatively sliding against his own. Yuzu never imagined that such a simple act as kissing could feel so wonderful.  
Sogyo then withdraws his tongue from her mouth, and kisses her lips softly and briefly once, and then twice. He continues kissing her in that manner again and again, prompting Yuzu to press her body closer to his in order to feel more of him. It was then she feels his hardened member straining against his pants, aroused with the delicious sensations shared by both.  
Yuzu finds it really hard to figure out what she was doing, but her hands wandered his form, searching for a way past his clothing. Sogyo pulls away to unbutton his collar before pulling the top half of his robes free. He pulls them off over his head, revealing his amazingly toned form. His hat was knocked from his head, which also disappeared in the same manner as the cloak, followed by his shirt. Yuzu was struck by his beauty, and couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.  
Her hands wander to his shoulders and held him tight, before wandering over the rest of his bare chest and back. She finds that she could simply slip his pants down, unlike the complicated guild of everything else he wore. She frees Sogyo of the rest of his clothing eagerly, and found herself at Sogyo's mercy as he forcefully but gently pushes her to lean back against the headboard. She gasps as his hands slide up her thigh under her thin clothes again, and slip it over her head quickly, before kissing her neck and then nuzzling her bare shoulder.

Now completely undressed apart from her panties, Yuzu becomes slightly hesitant, and crosses her arms over her naked breasts. Sogyo made no move to remove it, and instead moves higher up her shoulders, breathing on her neck. She whimpers and moves her head to the side, stopping Sogyo in his advance. Sogyo looks her in the eye questioningly, silently reassuring her that she will not have to do this if she didn't want to. He presses a gentle, loving kiss to her cheek, stroking the other with his palm, comforting her. When he withdraws, Yuzu looks at him passionately, and nods. Sogyo then presses his forehead against hers thankfully, before he starts trailing a line of soft kisses along her jaw line.  
Yuzu lets her head fall backwards, exposing her neck to Sogyo, while he gently breaths on it. He sticks out his tongue, slowly tracing along the shell of her ears, which makes Yuzu shiver with anticipation. He then gently sucks on her earlobe. All the while, Yuzu still hasn't removed her arms from her chest. But at the sensation of Sogyo trailing a series of open-mouthed kisses around to the back of her neck, and sucking on an exceptionally sensitive spot there, Yuzu couldn't help the longing sound that came from her. Her arms instantly wraps around Sogyo's shoulders and pulls him closer, tangling her fingers in the soft, white locks of his hair.  
Sogyo's hands slowly wrap around Yuzu's waist, and she couldn't help but moan at the touch. The headboard was cool against her back, causing goose bumps to rise all over her arms, chest and abdomen. Still suckling on the sensitive spot behind her neck, Sogyo lets a hand wander from her belly to her breasts. She gasps at the contact, placing her hands on Sogyo's strong arms and squeezing them in her pleasure. He slowly kisses his way down her neck to her chest. She whimpers, and then moans when he kisses her nipple, and then takes it in his hot mouth to suck on it lightly. He circles his quick tongue around the now stiff nub a few times, before licking a wet trail over to her more sensitive left nipple. Yuzu's back arches with a needy sound as he gives the breast the same treatment as the other, only it is felt better by her due to her heightened senses. Yuzu reluctantly releases her tight hold on his head, as he sits up to slip his hands into her panties, and free her from them.

Yuzu was already wet and wanted him like nothing she'd ever wanted before. Sogyo was just as eager as she met him in a heated kiss once more. Yuzu feels Sogyo's hardness pressing against her core, and she slowly moves her hands towards the apex of his thighs. It was his turn to gasp as Yuzu grasped him tenderly, freeing herself from his tight hold to take a glance at what she was dealing with. Yuzu gulps as her eyes focused on the thickness, wondering how in the world he could fit inside her. He wasn't exactly that big, but it was big enough for Yuzu to be curious about how it could be possible.  
She kneels beside Sogyo, to let him lay on his back, giving her time to explore him just as he had done her. She crawls over to kneel between his separated thighs, and peeks at the firm organ before wrapping both her hands around it lightly. Sogyo, now more turned on than ever, clutches at the sheets when Yuzu starts moving her hand up and down his length. Tenderly, she presses a finger to the tip, and caresses the skin there, coaxing a muffled moan from her partner. When Yuzu slowly slides the hand that was not rubbing his tip to fondle at his sac, Sogyo's sounds grew louder, and he reaches a hand down to halt Yuzu's movement.  
Before Yuzu had time to question his actions, Sogyo sits up, and roughly grasps her shoulders to press her to the bed on her back. She then allows him to open her legs as he positioned himself to enter her. Sogyo forces himself to calm down a bit as he sees the slight fear in Yuzu's eyes. Stroking her hair and looking into her eyes, he softly whispers. "We're not going to go there if you're not ready."  
Blushing, Yuzu drops her glance. "It's not that… I've been on the pill since I turned fourteen. It's just that…" Yuzu trails off, blushing deeper.

"Are you afraid of… being hurt?" Sogyo inquires. The look in her eyes and the tentative nod told him that she was. He smiles comfortingly. "Yuzu-san… Yuzu. We will never, ever do anything to hurt you, ever. The moment we fell in love with you, you became a part of us. You always will be a part of us, and anything that hurt you will hurt us just as much. We will always be with you, and we promise never to let anything happen to you. Do you trust us?"

Yuzu keeps staring in to Sogyo's eyes through the short speech, and when he finishes, she gives a nod. It wasn't one of those tentative, unsure nods she gave before. This one was filled with her love and faith towards him. With one more slow, drugging kiss, Sogyo presses closer towards her.  
Yuzu rested her hands on his shoulders and closes her eyes, squeezing his shoulders hard as he slowly started to enter her. He groaned, gripping the bedding beneath her as he began to work her gently and lovingly. He presses in an inch or two before withdrawing, astounded at how tight she was. Stroking Yuzu's cheek comfortingly, he presses back in, stopping when he hears a pained whimper. He opens his eyes, and sees her face twisted in pain, with her eyes squeezed close tight. He withdraws entirely, and kisses her on the lips.  
"Yuzu, are you…?" Sogyo almost bites his tongue off. Of course she was! Yuzu was the type of person who, when in love, loved passionately and faithfully. She had told Sogyo everything about her, and she would definitely not leave out an important detail. He knew, but feeling her for real, it was almost too good to imagine.  
Yuzu opens her eyes after a few seconds, and gave him the most trusting, passion-filled look any human could possibly give. She nods shyly. "It hurts… but that's only temporary. Please, Sogyo, make me feel good. I trust you." Sogyo then gives her a soft kiss, and pressed back in gently.  
At a slow pace, he puts little pressure as he goes in further. He looks at Yuzu as his movement is halted, and receives a slow nod from her. He pulls out and links their lips in a kiss, and held it as he applies pressure to his member. He starts with slow, gentle strokes, and winces inwardly as her barrier broke, and she lets out a pained cry. Wanting to ease her pain, he starts thrusting more quickly, searching for her pleasure spot. He knows when he nails it when she lets out a sound, this time from pleasure, not pain. Yuzu moans as he thrusts in harder, pressing in to that spot with the head of his hardness. He feels his control slip with the intensity of Yuzu's moans, and quickens his movement, hitting her spot with every other thrust. He couldn't help the sounds that came from his throat as he started to become undone, perfectly in sync with Yuzu. When he starts plunging in harder and faster, nailing her sweet spot with every thrust, and feeling her walls tighten around him, he shuts his eyes tightly, spilling himself inside her as he called Yuzu's name. With the sound of his voice, and the feeling of having Sogyo's seed spilling inside her, Yuzu lets her orgasm consume her with a cry of his name. With a few final thrusts, Sogyo collapses on top of her, overcome with exhaustion.  
Yuzu holds Sogyo's head to her chest for a few minutes, before he rolls over to the side and puts his arms around her. They shared the most passionate kiss they ever did, and she cuddles in to his chest. As her eyes slip closed, she hears a soft whisper, "Love you, Yuzu."

OoOoOoOoOoO  
-In the master bedroom of the mansion…-

Jushiro pants breathlessly as Retsu lay her head on his chest. "What's up with you tonight? You're acting like a horny teenager."  
"I don't know, I just feel really… excited all of a sudden. I think this is all Sogyo's doing."  
Retsu gives him a suspicious look. "Sogyo? What about him?"  
Jushiro gulps audibly.

"Retsu, can we have one more round?"


End file.
